True or False
by makotot
Summary: I was just thinking how much fun I could have with them all wandering through Mirkwood and having dreams... Thorin x Bilbo one-shot. Rated T to be safe. I do not own the Hobbit, J.R.R. Tolkien does


AN: Italics is the character thoughts. Enjoy!

Bilbo, Thorin, and Company had been wandering aimlessly through Mirkwood for the past three days. Gandalf was right. The air was thick, and with every breath, it seemed, they lost precious bits of their mental sanity. Somehow, the hobbit had been best about keeping his head, but even he was starting to have strange day dreams. It started with turning around just to be staring at himself, and then it was all downhill from there.

(Bilbo)

_What in Hobbiton is it with these woods? I was right when I said they felt sick. They most certainly are! I just turned around and saw myself, as if I was staring into a mirror. Why couldn't I have turned around to see Thorin following me? That amazing dwarf, with that beard, and that smile... No. Stop it, now. You're a fool, Bilbo Baggins, for thinking that the King under the Mountain would ever love you. Deep breath... Ok, I'll just concentrate on walking. That's simple enough! Left, right, left, right, left, right..._

_Where am I? Where has everyone gone?! Thorin? Balin? Fili? Kili? Bofur? Ori? I'm alone!_

The hobbit sat down where he was, too afraid to move on. When he looked up, Thorin Oakenshield himself was standing there, leaning against a tree, just as regal as could be.

"Thorin?" Bilbo walked over to the dwarf, who smiled widely at him. Bilbo found his knees were shaking._ That smile..._

"Bilbo, why don't you come to me?" Thorin opened his arms, and the hobbit had to stop himself from fainting.

"I will!" His voice squeaked, and he ran to the dwarf. When he got there, though, Thorin was gone. Bilbo looked ahead, and saw him standing just feet away. _What in the Shire...?_

"My dear hobbit, come here! Don't you want me?" He had such a hurt expression that the hobbit's little heart gave a leap, and he frantically ran to him.

"I do, I do!" He cried out. But once again, Thorin was just out of reach. Bilbo whirled around, and saw him standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Really, Bilbo, my patience is wearing thin. Perhaps you don't want me after all." His eyes pierced the poor hobbit with such hatred that he stumbled back.

"Please, no! I do want you, Thorin! O King under the Mountain!" He thought (hoped) that flattery might convince the dwarf to stay. Bilbo ran with his little fingers grasping the air for Thorin, but he tripped and collided with a tree. When he came to, he was walking with the dwarves, who all seemed just as perplexed as he was. Our poor hobbit was horribly flummoxed, after the forest plucked on his heart's fragile strings. _Curse this forest! It will be the death of us all._

(Thorin)

_Durin's beard. First having to be saved and housed by fucking elves, then, nearly being killed by those damn orcs, and now wandering without end through this God forsaken forest. What's next, running into Thranduil himself? Mahal help me if I ever see that wretch again._

Thorin staggered at the front of the group, not even bothering to try and find the path. Thinking of their current situation made him too angry, so he tried to think of what made him happy.

_Bread? Not really. Wine? Sometimes. Gold? Not as much as people think. Flowers?_ He paused._ Why in the name of Durin would flowers make me happy? What am I, some prissy elf, frolicking in a field of damn buttercups and daisies?! Alright, let's start over. Huh... Bilbo?_ The dwarf furrowed his brow. He didn't know why, but thinking of Bilbo actually made him happy. _That damn hobbit, with his twinkling eyes, and bright face, and that curly hair... No! Stop it. Just... stop. There is no way I am going to be seduced by a hobbit. Not now, not ever._ But even as Thorin thought the words, his mind betrayed him, and before his eyes Bilbo suddenly appeared. The little fellow danced around Thorin, laughing. Then, smiling, he took Thorin's hands in his, and pulled him deeper into the forest. The dwarf ran as fast as he could to keep up with the hobbit, but he still was lost. He stood alone in the midst of hundreds of trees, and Bilbo's soft, laughing voice surrounded him, coming from all directions.

"Come and find me!" Thorin spinned around, and chose a direction at random. He ran for what felt like hours, all the while Bilbo's sweet voice dripping like honey through the trees. Eventually he came out in a clearing, and Bilbo stood in the middle. That beautiful, smiling face radiated like the sun. Thorin sighed, and ran, arms outstretched, to Bilbo. When he got there, though, Thranduil stood there, restraining Bilbo in his arms. The hobbit whimpered, and Thorin, outraged, pulled out his sword. He slashed the elven king's head off, and the body went limp, releasing Bilbo. He stood up, shaking, and ran to Thorin. The dwarf held him in his arms, until he realised he was holding nothing at all. He opened his eyes, and he was back in the woods, with Bilbo's voice echoing around him. Thorin closed his eyes, and curled up in a fetal position on the ground. _Why can't I have that hobbit?_ When he opened his eyes, he was again aimlessly walking ahead of the Company. _What the hell is going on?!_

Bilbo knew they were nothing but hallucinations, mere dreams, but he fell into every one, like a rabbit caught in a trap. He woke up one morning, and the smallest sliver of sunshine had fallen on his face. He smiled, and after having a meager breakfast, they set off again. This time he was at the very front of the group, just behind Thorin. He admired the dwarf's body as they walked through the forest.

Everyday Thorin just became more pissed off. Half of the time, he woke up to another God damn dream, and everytime the adorable hobbit escaped from his grasp. The dwarf was irritable, snapping at the littlest comments. He panted as they trudged through Mirkwood, barely hoping to ever make it out. Eventually he lost all sense of direction, and wandered off away from the group. Only Bilbo noticed, and he frantically ran after the dwarf. He thought it was just another dream, but he still followed Thorin. When the hobbit got to him, he tentatively grabbed his wrist. Thorin whirled around, and gripped a surprised Bilbo by the shoulders.

"Are you going to run away? Are you going to leave me again?!" He looked somewhat crazed; twigs, webs, and God knows what else sticking out of his filthy hair. His eyes were slightly bloodshot from lack of sleep. But he was still gorgeous. Bilbo cautiously removed his hands from his shoulders, and shook his head. This was a new and very strange dream.

"I'm not going to leave you, Thorin. I promise." The dwarf looked so sad, so Bilbo smiled, hoping it would help. Tears were in Thorin's eyes, and he blinked. He had to be dreaming. Bilbo was going to disappear any second now. But he didn't care. It was worth a try. The dwarf bent his head down and kissed the hobbit. It was so gentle Bilbo almost cried._ What a strange dream this is, indeed!_ But dream or not, Bilbo kissed Thorin back. He wrapped his arms around the dwarf's neck, and Thorin held Bilbo's face in his hands._ Fuck it. How is it that I'm kissing someone who isn't even here?_ Then he realised. He wasn't in a dream, this was real. Bilbo was really here, and he was really kissing him. Thorin reluctantly released the hobbit's mouth and looked down at him.

"I'm sorry." Bilbo gave him a puzzled look.

"For what?" Thorin laughed. _Still adorable._ He shrugged.

"For everything." Bilbo smiled.

"Alright, Thorin. It's fine." Thorin smiled back, and they walked hand in hand back to the company. And, thank Durin, they hadn't noticed anything.

AN: Please review! Reviews give me incentive to write more!


End file.
